A New Start
by Era-chan
Summary: After defeating the Wiseman, Serena left on a quest to gather the Generals of both the Earth and the Moon. This is the story of the Silver Millenium lovers finding each other in the present. -ON HIATUS-
1. Prologue

Title: A New Start

Part: Prologue

Rate: PG

By: Era-chan

E-mail: aylah001@yahoo.com

URL: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001

This takes place after Sailor Moon R.Right after Sailor Moon and Rini defeated Death Phantom.This is before Sailor Moon Supers. This is both a mix of the anime and the manga combined.Certain events like Pluto dying, the Four Earth Generals being brainwashed into the Negaverse, blah, blah, and blah.Reading it explains everything.Hope you enjoy it!

And Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.So there!

8888888888888888888

A New Start

*Prologue*

8888888888888888888

"Rini, do you think we're dead?Even if we are, I'm glad that I save everyone.You agree right, Rini?"

"Yes."

The teenager and the young child were floating in a light void.Both have pigtails held by balls or rather in the case of the child, a pointed ball.They had their eyes closed but the expression on their faces was of happiness.But then the child's face grew sad.

"Puu."

The teenager heard her distress and tried to cheer her up."Rini, wherever Pluto is, dead or alive, she'll always watch over you."

"Everything's okay."

Both the teenager and the child opened their eyes in surprise.They stared at each other, questions in their eyes.Then the teenager spoke.

"Who is this?"

"This is Serenity."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Small Lady.When you defeated Death Phantom, you made a miracle happen."

The young child beamed, tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.The teenager stared at her and smiled, happy for her.

"Sailor Moon."

The teenager, surprised, answered, "Yes, Queen Serenity?"

"I got something important to speak to you about.You'll stay here while I send Small Lady back to Tuxedo Mask and the Scouts.Small Lady, when you return, tell them that Sailor Moon is on a quest.When the time comes, the answers will be there."

The child nodded."Alright."Then she disappeared.

Now the teenager was the only one left.

"What is this quest about, Queen Serenity?"

"Sailor Moon, this is what you have to do..."

---------------------------------------------------

One man and four girls crowded around the unconscious little girl in the man's arms.They all have worried expressions on their faces.

"Rini, wake up."

"Please, Rini, wake up."

"We don't want to lose you.We already lost Sailor Moon."This was from the girl wearing the red fuku.

This remark caused the man to grimace.Serena.

The girl wearing the blue fuku gave the man a sympathetic look.We all miss her.She stared around her, remembering the time when they had realized she was gone when the battle was over.What would we do without her?She tried to stop the oncoming tears from spilling but to no avail.

The girl with the green fuku saw her friend sobbing and wrapped her arm around the girl's shaking shoulders."Mercury, let it out.I know the feeling."She felt tears overflowing from her eyes and didn't stop them.

The last girl, who had on an orange fuku, stared at the little girl, tears on her eyes."Rini, please open your eyes."

As if in answer to her plea, the child opened her eyes and found five pairs of eyes crying.

"Everyone.Don't cry."

The group smiled.Mercury wiped her tears away."We're glad your back."

"Yeah, we don't want to lose you.We already lose Sailor Moon."

The young child, realizing what had happened, gave them a reassuring grin."Don't worry.Sailor Moon didn't die.Mama told me to tell you that she was going on a quest.She said that when the time comes, the answers would appear.She's not dead."

This lifted the spirits of everyone a little.Of course, the man was still a little bit worried but if Neo-Queen Serenity told her daughter that she's fine, then he'll believe.Somehow, he felt like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.Glancing around at the others, he noted that they were all calming down now.He stood up, still carrying the little child in his arms.The Scouts stared up at him.

"We better get out of here."

The Scouts nodded and got up.They all have a determined look on their faces.

"Let's go."

---------------------------------------------

Four teenage girls stood together and watched the young girl in front of them, sorrow in their eyes.

"We'll miss you."

"Give our regards to the Scouts."

"And also to your Mom and Dad."

"You didn't forget anything, right?"

The young girl shook her head."Nope, I got everything with me."Then her gaze went beyond the girls to a young man a few feet behind them.He grinned.She smiled and ran up to him for a hug.He gave her a tender kiss on the top of her head then released her.She stared up at him.

"I'll miss you."

He smiled."So will I, Munchkin."

She gave him another smile and went back to where she had been standing up.Looking at all of them, she noticed how, even though they were happy for her, some part of them was gone. Gone with Serena. They were remembering the events that happened when they went back to the Tsukino residence.

---------FLASHBACK---------------------

The group, consisting of one man, four teenage girls, and a little girl walked down the streets.Two cats with crescent moons on their foreheads, trailed after them.The little girl was skipping ahead, her steps happy. She would be going home, back to her parents in the future.The others walked a few steps behind her, their steps purposeful.They finally arrived at their destination, the Tsukino residence.

The girl walked up the steps and bent down when she reached the welcoming mat.She lifted it up and took out the key hidden under it.The others had followed behind, but their steps had changed.They had felt somehow uneasy when they had reached the house.Something wasn't right.

The girl, oblivious of the other's uneasiness, opened the door and called out, "Aunt Irene, I'm home."

Silence.

The man and the teenage girls stared at each other, worry apparent on their faces.The young girl, puzzled, went inside.

"Aunt Irene? Uncle Ken?Sammy?Anybody home?"

The others followed her inside.The young girl ran to the kitchen while calling out for anyone home.The others just stood at the hallway, puzzled.

"That's weird.I thought Serena's family would be home right now."

Amy nodded."I quite agree.This is way too weird."

Raye noticed a letter on the side table, addressed to them.She picked it up."Hey look guys. Serena left us a letter."

The others turned to her."What did she write?" demanded Darien.

Raye opened the letter and took out the letter.She read out loud.

Dear Darien and friends,

I'm sorry I'm not there to meet you.I have to go on my quest.As you can tell, there is no one at home.The reason is that my family is dead.They died from a car accident.My parents were driving down the highway when a drunk driver hit them.Sammy was with them.

Yes, I'm in grief and I know you want to comfort me.I wish you could, too.But alas, I have to go.My quest beckons me.I should be prepared; Serenity told me what was going to happen.But reality was a bit hard to take.But don't worry about me.I'll be brave for you all and for the rest of my friends.

When I heard, I found out that my father left everything to me if something happened to them.Even the funeral was taken care of.This happened two days ago.You guys were still in that sub-space.I suffered alone but I know when I return, you guys would be there for me.

Right now, I still own the house.I had leased it for people.I hope you could take care of that, Darien.I don't know anyone else to take care of the house, so I left you to take care of it.I know this is inconvenient, but could you take care of Rini before she leaves. All her stuff is here; make sure she doesn't leave without them.

I had put everything that matters to me in storage.My personal belongings are gone from my room except Luna's stuff.I think she could keep you company, Darien, while I'm gone.I hope you could take the key that is under the mat.I gave the keys to a very good proprietor.She'll keep it for the people who want a temporary home while in Tokyo.

Everyone, I'll miss you all.Please send my regards to anyone who finds out about my family's passing.I hope that you could tell Andrew and Molly about my situation.I'll miss you, Darien.I love you all.

Love,

Serena

The man, the four teenage girls, and the cats were shocked.The man was first to talk.

"Serena."

That was the key that broke the spell they all were in.The four friends cried and gave each other a supporting shoulder.Darien turned his head away, staring unseeing out of the window.Luna and Artemis turned to each other, comforting each other the only way they can.That was how Rini found the group.

"What's the matter?Darien?Raye?Ami?Mina?Lita?Luna?Artemis?"

Raye released her friends and went up to the little girl.She crouched down so that she was staring eye to eye with the girl.The letter was still in her hand.

"Rini, the Tsukinos are dead."

Rini stared at the priestess, disbelief in her eyes."No, that can't be true."She turned pleading eyes to the rest of the girls."Right.That can't be true."

The other girls just stared at her, silent.

It was Darien who confirmed it to her."They died from a car crash.I'm sorry, Rini."Then under his breath he whispered, "Just like mine did."

Rini froze.Then she threw herself on the priestess and burst out crying.Raye embraced her, and let her cry.

--------------------------------------------------

Amy arrived at the living room to find the others spread all over the room.Mina and Lita sat on the sofa while Raye was sitting on the recliner.Darien, on the other hand, was standing by the window, his back to the room.He didn't even move when Amy arrived.

"How is she?"Raye stared at the blue-haired girl bleakly, her eyes red from crying.

Amy sighed."She's doing fine.She finally fell asleep.Luna and Artemis are with her now, to keep her company."

"After all that crying, she should."

"And Luna needs to rest, too.Thank goodness Artemis is with her."Mina lifted a strand of hair back behind her ear, feeling exhausted from the ordeal they had a few hours ago.

Lita stared out of space."What do we do now?"

"We bring Rini home and go on with our lives."

The four girls turned their attention to Darien, who had turned around from the window.He stared at the Scouts, his eyes sad but determined.

"I think that when Rini's fine, we can go to the park and she can teleport there."

"But what about Serena?"

For the first time since they had read the letter, Darien smiled."She's fine.I can feel her."

That reassured them.If Darien felt that his soulmate was fine, then she is.

Amy smiled sadly."We'll miss her."

The others nodded.

"Yeah.I hope she has some comfort.This is too sudden for her.Her parents are dead and she has to be brave for all of us.Especially herself."Lita gave the others a glance to see if they understand.

Mina smiled."I think she does.Even though we're not there for her physically, we'll be by her side spiritually."

"Yeah."

The atmosphere in the room lightened up and became happier.Lita grinned and stood up."Hey, how about dinner.I'm sure hungry."

The others grinned.

"I'm hungry, too.I hope there is still food in the kitchen," Amy said thoughtfully.

"Probably there is enough for tonight and tomorrow.I mean, Neo-Queen Serenity should have told Serena to leave some for us,"Mina said.

Raye chuckled."You're right.I don't think Serena would ever let us starve.We're her friends."

Mina rolled her eyes."Well, duh.Of course she won't."

Raye hmphed."You're beginning to act like Serena."

"Do not."

"Do too."

The two other girls sweatdropped and followed the other two out of the room.Amy, being the last one, stopped and turned around.

"Darien, are you coming with us?Will you eat dinner with us?"

Darien shook his head."I think I'll eat later in my apartment.Right now, I need to take a walk."

Amy nodded."I understand.Well, good-bye Darien.We'll leave the key underneath the mat. And don't worry about Rini.Lita will stay with her to keep her company."

"Thanks."

Amy left the room and followed the laughter coming from down the hallway.

Darien sighed and combed his hair with his fingers.He knew he should stay and be with Rini but he felt the need to go out with his thoughts.

When he left the Tsukino residence, he went to the park.Stopping at the bridge where he had lied adamantly to Serena that he didn't love her anymore, he stared down at the tranquil water and let his thoughts ran rampant in his mind.He knew he had to be brave, but it was too hard, even now.So this must be how Serena felt when I told her it was over.Of course he knew it wasn't nearly the same, but the pain and loneliness isn't.He stared at the moon.Serena.

--------------FLASHBACK ENDS------------------

Rini's smile grew wider."Thank you, everyone."

Before she could raise her time key, a cloud similar to the one Rini had come from appeared behind the little girl.The group turned in awe as Neo-Queen Serenity came down.

"Mama."

Rini threw herself at the queen, who hugged her back."I missed you, Small Lady."

"Me too."

The queen of Crystal Tokyo looked up to stare at the group watching them.She smiled.

"Ami.Lita.Mina.Raye.Darien."She stared at each of them in turn.

The four teenagers instinctively bowed."Your Majesty."

Serenity smiled.Then she gazed at Darien, who had just stood there, too shocked to bow.They stared ateach other, not speaking.Darien couldn't bear the pain that she reminded him, because she was his Serena, except in the future.Serena.

Serenity gave him a nod of understanding.She released Rini from her arms.Rini stood beside her.

"I came to pick Small Lady and to ease your fears."She stared at the young man. "I can't ease your pain, Darien.I know it will be hard for you since you'll miss her more than anything.But you are not the only one.Serena will miss you, too.All of you."She gazed at each in turn."It'll be hard for everyone, I know.But in the end, it'll be worth it.You'll see."She got a secret smile on her lips.

Mina nodded."We know.But if Serena could do it, we could too.We won't be sad.We'll live our lives, just like Serena would have done if she was in our shoes."

Neo-Queen Serenity beamed."You've finally shown your true self, Venus.Just like the leader you are."

Mina blushed, embarrassed.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned her attention down at her daughter."Are you ready, Small Lady?"

Rini nodded.

Neo-Queen Serenity gazed one last time at her young friends."Be brave, everyone.In the end, everything will be fine."She held up a key similar to Rini's and another cloud appeared.The queen and the princess began to float upward.They floated in, the cloud disappearing after them.

Darien and the four Inner Scouts gazed at the place they had last seen the future queen and princess, missing them already.

"I miss them."

Raye turned to Amy."I miss them too.Even though the queen was from the future, she was still Serena, only grown up."

"And Rini is like Serena. She's so loving and downright adorable."

Lita smirked."Of course Rini is like Serena.They're practically family."

"Yeah.No kidding."

Darien laughed."Hey, why don't we go to the arcade.I have to tell Andrew about Serena."

"It reminds me that I have to go see Molly and tell her about Serena too."Amy turned to Lita."Wanna come with me?"

Lita shrugged."Sure, why not.I've got nothing better to do."

"I got to help Grandpa with the temple.See you guys later."

Mina turned to Darien."I'll go with you to the arcade.I got nothing better to do."

So the group went their separate ways, their purpose: to go on as if nothing had happened until their princess came back home."

8888888888888888888888888

As you can tell, I have mixed the manga and the anime together.I hope you guys like this so far.I hope to make this as long as I can.The action will come later, though.I'm more intent with the future relationships in the future.So if you want action, this isn't for you...at least not yet.

Well, bye.I'll be writing the next chapter.And if I receive a lot of e-mails, maybe I'll have the chapter finished as quickly as I can.Even if I don't receive a lot, I'll still have it done.


	2. Part 1

Title: A New Start

Part: 1

Rate: PG

By: Era-chan

E-mail: aylah001@yahoo.com

URL: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001

The first chapter!!!!!This is my fanfic.One of several.I hope you like it.And just a reminder, this is a mixture of the anime and the manga.

The usual disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine.She's Naoko Takeuchi's.So blah, blah, blah there!

8888888888888888888888

A New Start

*Part 1*

8888888888888888888888

"Bunny!"

The girl, whose name was Bunny Moon, ignored the call and walked on, her head buried on the book she was holding in front of her.

"Bunny!!"

The girl sighed and reluctantly stopped walking so that the person calling her could catch up with her.

The young man, who had short blonde hair and blue eyes, finally caught up to her.He put his hands on his knees, trying to get back his breath.He swept his hair away from his eyes, which stared at the girl in irritation."Bunny, *huff* I called *huff* you three *huff* times and you didn't *huff* stop."

The girl closed her book and turned her bespectacled eyes to the boy next to her.She smiled, pity in her eyes."But Eric, you know I told you I would never wait for you if you woke up late again."

Eric scowled and straightened up."I did wake up in time.I just got held up eating, that's all."

The girl gave him a poke on his side."I guess your Grandma's cooking is really good because you sure took your time eating," she teased.

Eric ignored that."Come'n, Bunny.We better hurry up or we'll be late."He quickened his steps.

Bunny muttered under her breath, "As if we'll be late."Thankfully, Eric didn't hear that, cause if he had, he would have unmercilessly chase her until they reached the school.

The two friends walked down the road, the silence between them companionable.The girl was younger than the boy, maybe by about four years.She had laughing blue eyes, which was hid underneath the glasses she wore.Her long hair was held by two meatballs and trailed down her back as pigtails.She wore a brown pleated skirt and a matching brown sailor blouse.She wore brown Mary Janes and white knee socks.The boy had the same uniform except he had a white shirt and a brown tie underneath his brown jacket.His brown slacks accentuate his strong legs and he had on brown loafers.

"Hey, guys wait up."

The two turned to find two boys the same age as Eric ran up to them.They too had the same uniforms as Eric.One was a strawberry-blonde boy and the other had auburn hair.The latter has brown eyes while the former has green eyes.Both boys' hair where long, but the blonde has his pulled into a ponytail.

The two had reached the two blondes, who had waited for them to catch up.Now the four walked onward side by side.

"Bunny, did you finish the calculus homework Mr. Tayama gave us yesterday?" asked the strawberry-blonde haired boy.

Bunny nodded."I have it right here, Stephen."She lifted her bag a little to tell him it was inside.

Stephen smiled.Eric and the dark-haired boy both groaned.

"You two are nuts.We never do Mr. T's homework and we do well in his class," complained Eric.

Bunny gave a sniff."I told you many times, Eric, Quinn, I do this so that I can keep my scholarship and go to Tokyo University."

"And she have to work hard since she didn't start out well."

The four paused and turned to find their friend with the silver mane grinning at them.

Bunny returned the grin."Thanks, Ted."

"Your welcome."His blue eyes were twinkling.

All the boys knew about how Bunny had skipped three grades with the help of a certain Dr. Torii, a world famous philosopher.Dr. Torii had been impressed by Bunny's intellectual mind and had coerced his friends to forget about Bunny's old grades and start anew.They had agreed to let Bunny start all over again.To their surprise, Bunny had soon went up to the top of the class, her grades all A's.She became the top female star pupil, even smarter than Stephen, who was the top male.

The five friends resumed their walk.The four boys kept Bunny entertained during the way.Soon they arrived at their school, the Kyoto High School.The five paused at the gateway and turned to each other.

"We'll see you at lunch, right?"Eric and Quinn stared at the other three, who had different classes.

Stephen rolled his eyes."Of course we will.We wouldn't miss the lunch Quinn cooked for us."

Quinn mockingly scowled."There will be a time when I won't cook and you all will be left lunchless," threatened the dark-haired boy.

Ted shrugged."That's okay.We could eat Bunny's cooking instead."

Eric laughed."He got you there, Quinn."

Bunny tugged on Ted's sleeve."Let's go, Ted.We better go to class."

Stephen glanced at his watch."You're right, Bunny.We only have four more minutes before school begins."

The group of friends waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.Eric and Quinn went to the left; Bunny and Ted went to the right, and Stephen straight ahead.

----------------------------------------

"Hey, Bunny.Did you cook our lunches today?"

Bunny shook her head."It's Quinn's turn."

"Darn.I forgot."

Eric sat down beside the girl, who was doing her homework.He shot a quick glance at the papers in her hands.He frowned.

"Why are you doing homework, Bunny?You could do that at home."

Bunny chuckled.Eric always complained whenever he sees Bunny doing her schoolwork.He thought she should ease up, like he does.Even Stephen wasn't that bad.At least he would leave intellectual stuff and relax, like during lunch.

"It you must know, this is from work."

Eric raised his eyebrow in inquiry.

Bunny shook her head."I'm not going to tell you anything more."

Eric sighed and left her alone.Bunny went back to her paperwork while they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive.

Soon they appeared.Quinn was holding a picnic basket, their lunch.

"About time."

Quinn ignored Eric's complaint and started to take out the food inside.Ted and Stephen sat down next to the other three.

"How come you guys were late?" Eric asked while he began to eat the lunch Quinn made for him.

"Some girls followed us."There was a weary note in Ted's voice, as if this happened a lot.

Eric smirked."The fan club has strike again."

Bunny hid her grin.The four guys who were her friends were the most popular guys in the school.When Bunny had arrived, she learned that they had quickly won a lot of girls' admirations, who formed fan clubs for each of them.

Bunny could see how the four guys could easily win their hearts.They had certain traits that made them special in their own way.Ted was a leader, a good person to lean on.Quinn was a great listener; he also was a very good cook.Eric was the flirt, the lady's man.He could easily charm a female, no matter who she is.And Stephen was the intelligent boy genius, whose knowledge and patience made him a great mentor.Although their added good looks was a certain bonus.Every girl that Bunny had met had swooned whenever one of the Four Warriors, as they are nicknamed, came near.

Bunny mentally chuckled and stared at her friends.How true the nickname is.

Looking at the four boys joking around, she smiled.The Four Warriors.Yes, they really are the Four Warriors.Darien's Four Warriors.Though they don't know it yet, Bunny had been sent here to revive them.That was why she was in this quest.As for the other four, well, they were harder to tag on.Bunny looked down at the papers on her lap.That's why she was looking for them.At least she knew that Xavier was in a deep sleep so that was one down.As for the other three...

"Bunny."

Bunny shook herself from her reverie and looked up to find Quinn holding out her lunch in front of her.She smiled in thanks and took it.Quinn grinned and returned to get his own lunch.Bunny turned to Ted.

"So what did we do in Trig class today?"

And so the day continued to be a normal day for the five friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bunny was walking back to her apartment after a nice progressive afternoon at work when she froze.

Monster.

Bunny was there a second ago, the next she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------

The friends, excluding Bunny, entered the arcade.Immediately upon entering, Eric and Quinn went to the Sailor V game, where they tried to beat each other for the higher score.Ted, who really wanted to join them, battled with his inner voices.Finally one won and Ted joined Stephen at their usual booth.He sat down and took out his Trig homework.Stephen had already begun with his.

The two worked in companionable silence.After a while, Eric and Quinn joined them.

"Man, that sucks.I can't beat Bunny's score."Eric scowled after he sat down beside Ted.

Quinn grinned."You never will."

The other two laughed as Eric gave Quinn an evil glare.Quinn was right, though. No one could beat Bunny's score.Who could beat the numerous 9s of Bunny's score?

*'I never had this high of a score before.This is the first time I finally beaten this game.'Bunny grinned at the awestruck looks the four boys had when she had defeated the Sailor V game.The boys had been amazed when they realized what their new friend had told them before about how she had played the game countless times and had never come closed to the score a friend had in the arcade she had frequented before she moved here in Kyoto.They had doubted her at first except they saw the sincerity in Bunny's eyes.*

"At least you got the second highest score."

Eric shook his head morosely."Like that would help me.You'll beat my score anyway so the victory would be short-lived."

"He got a good point."

The two boys stared at the stoic silver-haired boy, mouth agape. Ted looked up from his textbook and found he was the center of attention."What?"

Eric was the first to recover."Nothing except that it's rare when you made a remark like that."

Stephen took of his glasses."Actually, he made a similar one this morning."

Eric scowled while Quinn laughed.Ted just grinned and went back to his homework.Wiping the tears from his eyes, Quinn glanced around the room.Something outside caught his attention.

"Hey guys.Do you think that Sailor Moon is real?"

Stephen looked at his friend in disbelief."Of course Sailor Moon isn't real.They just made it all up.Why this sudden fascination with her, anyway?"

"Because Sailor Moon is fighting an ugly monster right in front of the arcade."

The three boys sitting on their booth stared at each other for a moment.Then they made a mad dash to the arcade doors.What they saw made them froze on the spot.

A young girl wearing a sailor outfit with a fuku was fighting an ugly red monster that looked like a combination of an octopus and an elephant right in front of the arcade building.The boys watched, fascinated by the girl.

"She looks familiar."

The friends looked at their silver-haired friend, who gazed thoughtfully at the sailor scout.Then they returned their attention back to Sailor Moon.

"You're right.I feel as if I met her before."

"Me too."

"Maybe the stars might have an answer to her identity."They looked at Quinn, who was deep in thought.

"Think so?"

Quinn shook his head."I don't know."

"Have you ever tried it?"Eric asked.

"No."

"Well, there's always a first time.Want to try it tonight?"

Before Quinn could reply his attention was captivated by the action outside.Sailor Moon was having trouble.She was being held up by one of the monster's tentacles.

"Maybe we should help her."

Stephen's friends turned to their friend."Stephen, do you think we could help Sailor Moon fight that ugly thing?" Quinn gestured at the monster."Be serious, Stephen.By the looks of things, the monster is way tough."

"Quinn is right.The monster had wrecked a bus and some other automobiles.Plus it had already sucked a few bystanders' energy out of them."Ted gave a nod to the people that were on the ground outside, unconscious.

"I know.But I feel like we should help her even though we won't do much."

Ted went back to stare at the scene."You're right.I also feel the same way you do."

"Yeah.I agree."

"Me, too."

The four friends watched on.

----------------------------------------------------

Dammit.This one's tough.Sailor Moon looked around for inspiration to escape from the monster's grasp.Suddenly an idea formed for her dilemma.She stared at the monster's eyes.

"Moon Tiara Flash."

The tiara on the superheroine's forehead glowed.The monster shut its eyes, surprised.In doing so, it loosened its hold on Sailor Moon.The girl immediately did a back flip to get away from the monster and use her attack to finish it.Not wasting time, she had her wand out and her lips forming the words to the attack as soon as she landed.

"Moon Princess Halation."

The monster didn't have time to scream.It simply disappeared into dust.

Sailor Moon looked around and stopped when she saw four familiar figures inside the arcade.She gave them a smile and leaped away from the scene.As she leaped toward home, she thought of her quest.Soon the time will come for you to awaken again, Four Warriors.Until then, enjoy what normal life you have left.Because afterwards, everything will never be the same ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The four friends walked down the road that led them to their homes, their minds on elsewhere.It had been four days since the fight between Sailor Moon and the monster.The four still couldn't believe that they had seen the actual Sailor Moon in the flesh.Even now, the idea that she is real hadn't settled into their minds.Add the fact that their friend Bunny hadn't believed them.

---------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------

Bunny stared at her four boy friends."So what you mean to tell me is that you saw Sailor Moon fight a monster in front of the arcade.That she is real and you saw her with your own eyes."Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

The four nodded.

Bunny looked at them as if they had grown another head.She shook her head and tsked."You guys are seeing things.Sailor Moon exists only in the imaginations of the media.I had higher hopes for all of you.I guess I was proved wrong."She stared at them with skeptical eyes and went back to her paper work, the topic dismissed.

The four stared at each other.Stephen shrugged and went back to his homework. Eric sighed and turned to talk to Quinn about the weekend, and Ted returned back to finishing his lunch.And the day returned back to normal.

---------------------End of Flashback----------------------------------

"Sailor Moon is real."

Ted stared at his friend wearily."Of course she's real, Eric.We know that already."

Eric combed his hair with his fingers."I know but Bunny..."

"Bunny won't believe anything unless she sees it for herself.Don't get down because of her words.We saw her with our own eyes.That's all that matters."Quinn grinned."Besides, next time we come into a fight between Sailor Moon and a monster, we'll be ready to take evidence to take for Bunny."

Stephen, who hadn't spoken since the conversation started, spoke up."Guys, do you feel like someone is watching us?"

The other three turned to stare at their friend.

"What do you mean, Stephen?"

Stephen shrugged uneasily."I just feel like someone is watching us, that's all."

Quinn put his hand on Stephen's forehead."Are you feeling well?"

Stephen shook Quinn's hand away, getting annoyed at his friend's treatment."I'm perfectly well if you must know."

Ted gave Quinn a warning glance."We didn't feel anyone watching us, Stephen."

Eric gave Stephen a playful punch on the shoulder."C'mon, Stephen.Seeing you like this makes me think that maybe you need a little rest in your bed.So we'll bring you home to your bed so you can take a little nap.Maybe you'll feel a better afterwards."

Stephen sputtered, "But I-"

The four friends walked on, teasing their friend, unaware of the eyes that were watching them evilly.

%I found them at last, Master.Soon we'll have them in our grasp.%

------------------------------------------------

Bunny sighed and stared out of her window to the scenic view of the rising sun.Another day of school.She mentally smiled as she reminiscences over her past.Then she shook her head.There is no time for regrets.She returned her gaze to the window.Darien.

-----------------------------------------------

Darien opened his eyes.He sat up and looked out of the window.He turned to look at the clock on his bedside table.It read 4:54 AM.His gaze turned to the picture on the top of his drawer.It was of a young girl whose pigtails were held by meatballs.She was smiling at him, her twinkling blue eyes making Darien feel special somehow.Serena.

Darien turned his gaze back out to the window at the beginning of the new day.I miss you Serena.Where are you?

-------------------------------------------------

The friends, excluding Bunny, were walking toward the arcade after school was over.They were laughing and chatting with each other, oblivious of their surroundings.If they had, they would have been forewarned over what would happen next.So they were caught unprepared when the attack came.

It was Ted who sensed the attack.He turned around."What the-"

Without a word, he pushed the other three out of the way of the attack, since he was at the end.The four young men went down in a tangle of limbs.The others didn't say a word.One look at the place where they had been standing made them realize the situation they were in.They scrambled up and without a backward glance they ran away from the place.They heard their pursuer went after them.

Ted heard footsteps up the road.He sensed that their pursuer was pursuing them.He looked around, trying to find an escape for them to take.Then he found one.

"This way."

The other three didn't hesitate.They followed their friend down the alley they had turned to.They weren't even out of breath, which testified their physique.

Too late they found that the alley was a dead end.They had been tricked.The four turned around to find that their pursuers had arrived.

Eric scowled."Who would have believed that monsters would come after us?"

Quinn smirked."Don't be surprised.Monsters go after people every time."

Eric frowned."But not us."

Stephen rolled his eyes."Sure," he said sarcastically.

Ted gave them a warning look."Guys, we have a problem here."

The other three grinned sheepishly and stopped their squabbling."Sorry."Grimly, they stood next to each other, like soldiers in line.They faced the enemies bravely.

The monsters stared at their victims, eyeing them evilly.Then one of them spoke.

%You won't escape.Our Master has some need of you.%

Eric gulped.Quinn grew grim.Stephen assessed the situation.Ted eyed them suspiciously.One thought rang threw their mind.What do we do now?!

The two sides stared at each other, silence permitting around them.Both stood silent, neither one making a move.Then one of the monsters made the first move.

It aimed right to Stephen.

Too fast.Stephen closed his eyes and waited for the monster to hit him.He didn't feel the monster's hands on him.That's strange.With that kind of speed, I would have thought that he would have hit me by now.He opened his eyes.

Sailor Moon stood in front of him, her back towards him.She had kicked the monster and had in turn prevented it to touch Stephen.Without preamble, she dusted the monster away with her tiara attack.Finished, she immediately blocked the attack the other monster had made and punched its stomach.The monster gave a hiss and doubled over.Seeing her chance, Sailor Moon took hold of one of its arms and threw him.She quickly followed it up with the tiara attack.

The four young friends stared at Sailor Moon, admiration in their gazes.Stephen opened his mouth."Thanks-" His voice died down as Sailor Moon gestured for him to quiet down.

Ignoring the young men's gazes, Sailor Moon looked around, uneasy at the stillness.She felt that all was not over.

It was Ted who finally spoke."Sailor Moon, what's wrong?"

Sailor Moon turned around a little, just enough for them to see a little of her profile."All is not right."

Before Ted could comment on what she said, a voice spoke up."You got that right, Sailor brat."

The five of them looked up.The four young men gasped, shock on their faces.Sailor Moon grew grim.She took a step forward, a fighting stance ready.

"Jadeite."

Jadeite grinned evilly."That's right, Sailor Moon.After being freed by the Negaverse monsters, I realized that I was the only survivor of the Dark Generals."He stared at the four males, lingering at his own familiar face."I thought that I should avenge Queen Metallia by killing you and conquer the Earth.Of course I need the other Dark Generals to succeed.So now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking them away.Though I don't need my own 'face' so I'll dispose of him."

Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed."I'll never let you harm my friends, monster."

Jadeite raised his eyebrow."So you found out who I really am, eh.Well that doesn't matter.You'll end up dead."

"You didn't kill me before.What makes you think you'll succeed now?"

Jadeite shrugged."I might get lucky.Who knows."

Throughout the interlude, the four young men had stared at Jadeite, incredulous at the man.

"He looks just like you, Eric."

Eric didn't tear his eyes at his clone."Yeah.But he's Jadeite."

Stephen frowned."Who the heck is Jadeite, anyway?"

"Whoever he is, this 'Jadeite' sounds familiar."

The other three agreed with Ted; Jadeite does sounds familiar.Somehow they had heard the name before.

Jadeite had heard the last sentence.He turned his gaze back to them."You'll never know.But enough of the chitchat.I have a mission to accomplish.Now..." Jadeite waved his hand and monsters appeared."Distract Sailor Moon and get them.But kill the clone."

The monsters grinned menacingly and obeyed.

Sailor Moon swore.She didn't care if the four young men heard; the immediate problem took first priority in her mind.She turned around, her back to the monsters.

Jadeite frowned.Why would Sailor Moon turn her back to the monsters?Has time changed her skills?

The monsters saw it as an opportunity.Smiling evilly, they drew their claws/hands/etc. ready.They didn't reach her though.What they encountered was an invisible shield.

Sailor Moon stared at them seriously."I need your help.I don't have the space that I need to use my attack and I don't know good magic attacks yet.What I need is for you guys to close your eyes and concentrate your mind to me.Can you guys do it?"

They stared at the blue eyes that were staring at them.They felt something that told them that they could trust her, that she won't hurt them if she can't help it.

Ted answered for them all.He took a step forward."We'll do what you ask, Sailor Moon.We trust you."

The other three nodded.

Sailor Moon smiled.

The four young men closed their eyes and concentrated their minds on the meatball-headed superheroine.Unbeknownst to them, Sailor Moon was peering into their memories, memories of a past too mind boggling for the four young men to even consider.A past that truly was set on a long ago kingdom...

Finding what she was looking for, Sailor Moon turned to face the monsters, breaking off the mind meld with the four young men.She stared at the monsters calmly.Raising her hands in front of her, she gathered energy from within herself. 

"Moon Starlight Shine."

The monsters didn't know how it happened, but they were obliterated at once.Jadeite stared at Sailor Moon in shock."How did you-?" he stammered.

Sailor Moon grinned mysteriously.She didn't answer him.Instead, she leaped toward him.

Jadeite was surprised.Before he could react, Sailor Moon punched him in the stomach, hard.Extremely hard.

Jadeite doubled over in pain.Yet he was quick enough to move out of the way of Sailor Moon's next attack, which had been aimed at his face.Wincing in pain, he stared at the Sailor brat with hatred in his eyes.

"You shall pay for that, Sailor brat."

"Not if I can help it."With that, Sailor Moon resumed her attacks.

Meanwhile, the four young men, forgotten by the two fighters, watched in awe.They had recovered from the mind meld with Sailor Moon and had found that:

1) the monsters were gone and

2) Sailor Moon and 'Jadeite' were fighting in mid-air.

"Am I dreaming?" Eric asked, a dazed look in his eyes.

Quinn punched him on the arm hard.Eric winced but never taking his eyes away from the general and the sailor-suited superheroine."Guess not."

"Shh."Stephen gave his friend an evil glare.Turning back to the action, he commented, "You know, I never thought that Sailor Moon would have had it in her.The stories I heard about her was that her Scouts were always the ones that mostly attacked the monsters and she always finished it.Or if she is alone, Tuxedo Mask always helped her.Now, she is here, alone, and fighting with this 'Jadeite' guy, and in hand-to-hand combat."

Ted nodded in agreement."I see what you mean.Sailor Moon has changed a lot from the stories we had heard about her in the past.She has become a brave, intelligent girl, one who can stand in her own two feet."

The others turned around to stare at the fighting superheroine, the subject of their conversation...and admiration.

---------------------------------

Sailor Moon stared at the cold blue eyes of the Dark General.They had been fighting each other for a long time, yet both hadn't even felt exhausted from the ordeal.But thought the Dark General was fighting the superheroine with all what he got inside of him, he didn't know that she was holding back...a lot.

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes, not taking her eyes away from his, yet letting her mind think of an opening for her to finish him.She knew that somehow he would harm the four men down below so she had to act quickly.Now, how do I do this?She let her mind wander, letting her inner eye look for a solution to the problem at hand.I have to think of one without harming them.Soon after this thought, an idea materialized in her mind.She mentally grinned.

---------------------------------

Jadeite stared at the young girl, trying not to show his weariness and shock.Darn Sailor brat.How did she get this quick and strong?Dimly, he heard the four boys conversing, but he didn't take his eyes away from the Sailor Scout for fear that she would do something to take him off guard.

He also wouldn't admit to himself that he was getting tired.That was a weakness that he knew that the Sailor Scout would use against him if he dare to show it.Somehow he sensed that Sailor Moon wasn't even remotely near to being exhausted from the fight.Grimly, he fought onward.

---------------------------------

The two enemies fought on, the battle getting fiercer.The four friends watching them could tell that 'Jadeite' was getting exhausted, though the man was stubbornly hiding it from the superheroine.

"She sure is strong."Eric stared at the girl in admiration.

Quinn agreed."Yeah since I could tell this 'Jadeite' person is getting tired.Sailor Moon isn't even breathing hard."

"This gets more interesting by the minute."Stephen stared at the scene in front of them, trying to assess the situation the fighters were in."Very interesting."

Ted ignored his friends' comments.Narrowing his eyes, he tried to rack his mind as to where he had heard of the name 'Jadeite.'I know I heard that name somewhere.But where?An idea surpassed and he turned to Stephen.

"Stephen, if I remember correctly, isn't 'Jadeite' a stone?"

Stephen tore his gaze away from the fight and stared at his white-haired friend.He looked thoughtful."Now that you mention it, yes, jadeite is a stone."

Quinn and Eric, aware of their friends' attention, heard the last sentence.They both stared at each other.Each had the same puzzled expression.

"Why would a man be named after a stone?"

Quinn shrugged."Beats me.Maybe we should ask Stephen here."

Stephen scowled."How the heck would I know why that man be called 'Jadeite'?"

"Well, aren't you the genius out of the four of us?"

Stephen opened his mouth then closed it.He turned his back to them and watched the fight, plainly telling the two that he was ignoring them.

Ted sighed and returned his gaze back to the fight.Questions still ran rampant in his mind.Sailor Moon, I hope that you can answer them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Moon blocked a fist aimed for her stomach.She retaliated with a kick aimed for Jadeite's shin.

Jadeite, sensing her motive, blocked it.

Sailor Moon mentally grinned.Gotcha.

Jadeite didn't know what happened next.One moment he was fighting the Sailor brat in front of him.The next, he ended up with the girl behind him holding him in a headlock.Before he could retaliate, Sailor Moon had thrown him right at a building and he hit the wall hard.

Immediately Sailor Moon went after him.She rammed her elbow right on Jadeite's stomach.Jadeite stifled a groan and looked up to meet Sailor Moon's eyes."How...?"

Sailor Moon smiled."Never underestimate a fighter for love and justice."She took her elbow away and raised her hand to Jadeite's chest."Also don't ever underestimate a princess, especially me."And her hand began to glow.

Jadeite stared at Sailor Moon, surprised, the truth dawning at him."You're the Moon Princess."

Sailor Moon gave him a cheserine smile."Goodbye, monster.Moon Dust Evaporation."

Jadeite felt himself evaporate as dust covered him.The last thing he ever saw was Sailor Moon, or rather the Moon Princess, staring at him with contempt.

888888888888888888888888888888

Well, the first chapter done and over with.I'll start with the next one soon.Until then, wait patiently please.Anyway, so as not to confuse you, here are the names and the characters they represent.

Bunny=Serena

Eric=Jadeite

Stephen=Zoicite

Quinn=Nephrite

Ted=Kunzite

And as for the names...well, they are made up.I am not Japanese, so if the names are a little bit funny, I really don't care.Laugh if you want, but I just want to remind you that they are just made up.And the school is also made up.If there really is one, just plain coincidence.Oh, and I also made up the attacks (most of them).

I really love to receive feedbacks.So please tell me what you think.


	3. Part 2

Title: A New Start

Part: 2

Rated: PG

By: Era-chan

E-mail: aylah001@yahoo.com

Hi!I'm back again.Here is the next chapter of this series.I have a lot of things to do, like school, an annoying brother, and other SM series that I am writing.Let the story begin.

Wait!!I nearly forgot the most important thing.Silly me.Sailor Moon isn't mine.It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.So there.

8888888888888888888888

A New Start

*Part 2*

8888888888888888888888

Sailor Moon calmly brushed her hands together as if to brush off the imaginary dust on it.Turning around, she faced the four young men that had watched everything.She grinned at them.

"Are you all right?"

The four men shook themselves out of their reverie.Each couldn't believe that what had happened was real.No one, especially the four of them, had ever thought that Sailor Moon would vanquish the enemy that way.It was amazing.Truly amazing.One minute they saw the man 'Jadeite' defending himself from Sailor Moon's attack, the next they saw the young superheroine punching him on the stomach and then throwing him on the building's wall after giving him a headlock.And the final shock was when Sailor Moon came after him and dusted him.Yes, dusted 'Jadeite' literally.

Eric rubbed his eyes hard.Must be hallucinating.That's it.Can't believe that Sailor Moon would do that.

Ted stared at the scene in front of him, disbelief plainly written on his face.Wow.That was really good.

Stephen replayed the fight in his mind.That was fast.I could barely watch her finish that guy.

Quinn eyed the dust that used to be 'Jadeite' carried away by a breeze.He smirked.Serves him right.No one messes with Sailor Moon.

The person in mind stared at the faces each individual young man had and outright laughed.

The four young men got out of their reverie.They stared at the young superheroine laughing at them for what reasons they couldn't understand.

"WHAT?!"

Sailor Moon laughed harder.She held her stomach and tears were coming out of her eyes.The four young men stared at her as if she were nuts.Then Eric shrugged and raised his hands as if he was giving up as to the actions of the superheroine."Oh, well."

They watched as Sailor Moon finally calmed down.She straightened up and smiled at them.Finally she spoke.

"Ted.Eric.Quinn.Stephen."

The four stared at her, surprised that she knew their names.Quinn opened his mouth but Sailor Moon interrupted him.

"Not now, Quinn."She looked around and finding the scene empty except for them.Satisfied that there would be no obstacles, she closed her eyes.

The four young men were puzzled.But before they could ask what she was doing, they were engulfed in white light.The five disappeared from sight.

---------------------------------------

The four young men and the superheroine appeared at a ruined palace in a planet that wasn't Earth, for that planet shone shinely in front of them.

Eric held his head."Whoa.That was some trip."When his head had cleared, he looked around and his jaw dropped.

Ted saw his friend's look and was puzzled at first.But when he saw their surroundings, he too did the same thing.

Stephen and Quinn reacted the same way.Stephen's eyes quickly appraised the ruins, trying to figure out how it was possible that there was civilization before in this moon.Quinn stared at the stars, which shone much brighter in here than on Earth.

Sailor Moon grinned at their reaction.She debated of not telling them for a while so that she could savor the shocked expressions in their faces but she went against it.

"Four Warriors of Earth."

The four young men turned their gazes to the superheroine.Sailor Moon smiled and curtsied.

"Welcome to the Moon, the origin of the Silver Millenium."

Stephen grew thoughtful."Silver Millenium?"

"Yes, it might sound familiar to you four because in fact, you all where there during that time one thousand years ago."She held up her hand to stop the burgeoning questions that the four young men wanted to ask."Four Warriors of Earth, the questions will be answered once you regain your memories back."

Stephen was puzzled."Memories?Memories of what?"

Sailor Moon smiled, a mysterious glint in her eyes."All will soon be revealed, Prince of the South."

Now Stephen was amazed."Prince of the South?You got to be kidding me."

Ted stared at Sailor Moon."You're not kidding us, are you."It was more like a statement than a question.

Sailor Moon didn't say a word.Instead, she turned around and walked away.The four young men stared at each other for a moment.Silently they agreed to follow her.They scrambled after the superheroine.

The five young people walked through the ruined palace.The four young men kept staring around them, awe on their faces.They kept staring left and right, trying not to miss a thing.It was Ted who first saw where they were headed and he stopped walking.The other three young men turned to see what held their friend's gaze and they too stopped.There stood a building, apparently not ruined since it stood proudly in front of them.Double doors stood prominently closed, symbols of a crescent moon surrounding its framework.Sailor Moon went up to it and the doors opened as if by magic in front of her.Without looking back, the superheroine went inside.The four young men, after the shock wore down, followed suit.There they were greeted by a beautiful room, in the middle of it was a shard of crystal on the ground.Sailor Moon went up to it and stopped a few feet from it.She waited.

The four young men had stopped when they where a few feet inside the room.They didn't noticed the doors closing behind them.They were too busy looking around.After a while, their attention went to the superheroine.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes.A rumble was heard.The crystal shard began to rise upward until it stopped growing when it reached nearly twenty-five feet from the ground.Audible gasps could be heard from behind her.She didn't pay them a bit of attention.She went down on her knees and into a prayer position.

The four young men stared at the superheroine.They waited for her next move.It wasn't long before they found out.

Crystal of the Moon, Protector of the planet, please grant my request.With the Silver Crystal's help, let the Four Warriors of Earth remember.

A bright light erupted from the superheroine and the tall crystal.The four young men put up their arms to shield their nearly blinded eyes.As they closed them, poignant memories appeared in their minds.And they remembered.

When the light was gone, instead of four young men, stood the Four Warriors of Earth.They opened their eyes and saw that Sailor Moon was still kneeling.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and got up from her position.She raised her head a little.Thank you, dear friend.Many thanks from your princess.She finally turned around to face them.

As Sailor Moon turned around, she changed.Instead of Sailor Moon, there stood the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium.

The Four Warriors were at first shocked but recovered quickly.They all kneeled.The leader spoke.

"Princess-"

Princess Serenity cut him off."No need, Prince of the North.Stand up."

The Four Warriors obeyed and stood up.Princess Serenity gazed at them and smiled."Four Warriors, you've no reason to feel guilt and shame.All of you had put on great resistance for what the Dark Kingdom had done to you.I commend you all for your strength in resisting the Dark Kingdom.You've remained true to your Prince and to yourselves."

"But we couldn't stop 'them' from killing the people and destroying the Silver Millenium."The auburn-haired warrior stared at the princess that their prince loved so well.

Princess Serena smiled sadly."No one could, Prince of the West.The destruction of the Silver Millenium was meant to be.It couldn't have been prevented."

"Princess, why had we been awakened?" The Prince of the North stared at the Moon Princess, a question in his eyes.

The Moon Princess read the question and answered in kind."Reincarnations of the Four Warriors, you've have led a normal life, never knowing about your past.But even if you stayed oblivious, you've still have an empty part of your soul that couldn't be filled.I've come to awaken and lead you to find that missing part of your soul.Don't you feel, when all of you were normal, a missing part of your soul, like your life isn't complete because of it?"

The Four Warriors nodded.They weren't surprised that the Moon Princess knew what they were feeling.

Princess Serenity straightened up and put on her regal pose.

"Four Warriors, kneel down."

The Four Warriors did as the princess commanded.Princess Serenity went to the silver-haired man first.A sword appeared and the Moon Princess took it.

"Do you, Prince Ted of the North, swear under alligiance to Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom?"

"I do."

"And will you protect Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, as you would your Prince?"

"I'll protect and swear my alligiance to the Moon Princess."

"Then stand and accept the warrior name of Kunzite once again, Prince of the North.Become the leader of the Four Warriors, the High General of Earth, throughout time."Princess Serena did the ritual and Kunzite, the leader of the Four Warriors, or more formally High General of Earth, stood up.

Princess Serenity moved down the line and stopped in front of the short-haired man.

"Do you, Prince Eric of the East, swear under allegiance to protect Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom?"

"I do."

"And protect Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, as you would your Prince?"

"I'll protect and swear my allegiance to the Moon Princess."

"Then stand and accept the warrior name of Jadeite once again, Prince of the East.Become the second-in-command of the Four Warriors, and as a General of Earth, throughout time."Princess Serenity did the same ritual and Jadeite, second-in-command of the Four Warriors, a General of Earth, stood up.

Princess Serenity went to the next man, which was the auburn-haired man.

"Do you, Prince Quinn of the West, swear allegiance to Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingodm?"

"I do."

"And will you protect Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, as you would your Prince?"

"I'll protect and swear my allegiance to the Moon Princess."

"Then stand and accept the warrior name of Nephlite once again, Prince of the West.Become the third-in-command of the Four Warriors, a General of Earth, throughout time."Princess Serenity did the ritual and Nephlite, third-in-command of the Four Warriors, a General of Earth, stood up.

Princess Serenity went up to the last man.

"Do you, Prince Stephen of the South, swear under allegiance to Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom?"

"I do."

"And will you protect Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, as you would your Prince?"

"I'll protect and swear my allegiance to the Moon Princess."

"Then stand and accept the warrior name of Zoicite once again, Prince of the South.Become the last of the Four Warriors, the last General of Earth, throughout time."Princess Serentiy did the ritual one last time and Zoicite, the last of the Four Warriors, the last General of Earth, stood up.

The sword disappeared and the Moon Princess smiled at the Four Warriors."Welcome back, Four Warriors."

Jadeite smiled at the Moon Princess."It's good to be back, Princess."

Princess Serenity held up her hand."I must warn you, Four Warriors, that what took place today must take place again by Endymion.I had safeguarded you by putting you at my side but the ritual must be done by Endymion himself to be complete."

Kunzite nodded his head."We understand, Princess.When we find him, we'll gladly do this again."

Princess Serenity gave them a beaming smile.She had disposed off the regal pose and now acted like her age, though she still held herself like a princess she is.With a sweeping gesture, she held out her hands."Four Warriors, I have a favor to ask of you."

This got the Four generals' attention."What do you ask of us, Princess?" asked Nephlite.

From her hands, a sphere of light began to form.The Four Warriors gathere around and stared at it.Inside the sphere, images began to form.Four men appeared, their silver and white apparel proclaiming their allegiance to the moon.The Four Warriors stared at the men, recognition showing on their faces.

Kunzite stared at the purplish-haired man, whose bluish-purplish eyes spoke the same kind of character like himself, said, "Ninx."

Jadeite stared at the light bluish-haired man standing right next to Ninx."Lode."

Nephlite stared at the man whose hair was the deepest greenish-black he had ever seen and stoic demeanor, who was standing a little bit apart."Garnet."

Zoicite stared at the dark-haired man, who was the youngest of the men."Cerulean."

Together the Four Warriors said in unison, "The Generals of the Moon."

Princess Serenity nodded her head."Xavier."The image of Depthere."Drake."The young brunette."Eagle."The image of the serene-looking man."And Craig."The first man, who was the leader."The Moon Generals Ninx, Lode, Cerulean, and Garnet."

The Four Warriors looked up at the Moon Princess.

"What do you want us to do, Princess?"

Princess Serenity gazed at the four generals."Help me find them."

"You mean that they also got reincarnated?"

Princess Serenity nodded her head."All of us, except for Queen Serenity, were sent to Earth."Her sad eyes told the whole story of the queen's tragic end to the four generals.

The Four Warriors were silent.Then Kunzite spoke up."How do we find them?"

"I had already began to search for them.I know that Xavier was put into a deep sleep in a dimension that is suspended in the time dimension.Don't worry about him.We can get him last."

"As for the other three?"

"The others are somewhere in Japan.I can't pinpoint where they are, but I think that Craig and Eagle are maybe out of the country since they are famous."

Nephlite was piqued."How so?"

"Craig is a famous racer and Eagle is a famous violinist."

"Just like the Princess of Neptune."

Princess Serenity looked at Jadeite."She's also a famous violinist."

That tidbit hadn't had time to be digested by the four generals since Princess Serenity continued on."Until we find them, I can't continue with my quest."

This held the generals' attention."Quest?" asked Zoicite.

"Yes, quest.My quest to find the Four Warriors and the Moon Generals and unite them with the others."

Nephlite was piqued."Princess, how did this 'quest' come about?"

Princess Serenity smiled mysteriously."That I cannot say.All I can tell you is that a very important person asked me to do this quest and I accepted."

This news was something that held the four generals' interests but refrained to ask since they could tell she won't tell them who it was.

"Well, then.When do we start?"

Princess Serenity smiled."As soon as possible."Then she grew serious."Four Warriors of Earth, we better go back.Even as we stand here, a few hours had already elapsed.If you don't want your families to worry, we should go now."

The Four Warriors agreed.

"I don't want Grandma to worry over me.She'll make me go upstairs without dinner."

The others chuckled.

Princess Serenity sighed and hid her smile from the men."Eric, you are too fond of your Grandma's cooking."She turned around and walked out of the room.

The Four Warriors looked at each other, wondering how she had known about Eric's grandmother.They followed her out of the room and down the path toward the ruined palace, the capital of the long-ago era of the Silver Millenium.Without stopping, they arrived to a room that once was the transportation room.Princess Serenity went up to the controls of one transport pod and began to turn it on.

The Four Warriors stared curiously at what the princess was doing.Zoicite was doubtful it could still work, after the war nearly a thousand years ago had destroyed the kingdom.To the four generals' surprise, the transport pod lighted up.

Zoicite was amazed."How did-?"

"Silver Millenium technology is very advanced.It wouldn't work because one thousand years had passed but since I'm the Moon Princess and I have the Imperial Silver Crystal, the transport pod works.Of course, being the creator of this one is also an added bonus."

Zoicite was shocked."You created this transport pod?"

"Yes.This pod is the one that I used to go to Earth.None of the others can travel to Earth except for this one.I added that special fixture myself."

Nephlite grinned and shook his head bemusedly."You've always been curious about a lot of things."

Princess Serenity grinned."Yeah, and I still do.I'd tinkered with this one because it is in the farthest from the others.And it was hardly used."

"Ah, I see."

The Four Warriors gave each other a speaking glance.Princess Serenity turned around to face them and caught the looks.She put her hands on her hips."What are you guys thinking?" she demanded.

The Four Warriors looked at her guiltily."Nothing."

Princess Serenity stared at them for a moment and then sighed.She turned back to the transport pod."Well, we better go.Can't keep them waiting, you know."

The five young people stepped up to the transport pod.Princess Serenity stood near the front, since she was the only one who knew how to work the pod.Without preamble, she pressed a button and they disappeared among a flash of light.

-----------------------------------

The Earth Generals and the Moon Princess appeared right back at the scene where Sailor Moon had fought the Dark General 'Jadeite.'No remnants of the Negaverse monsters were left, and the alley was quiet.

Princess Serenity turned to the Earth Generals and smiled.

"We've been gone for two hours.I think you four should go home now.Your families must be worried about you."She looked at the sky."I think that if all of you ran, you won't miss dinner."She turned her glance to the short-haired blonde boy."And Eric, you won't get to miss your Grandma's cooking."

Jadeite scowled as the other generals laughed.Nephlite patted him on the shoulder, his own shoulders shaking from his friend's predicament."She got you there, buddy."

After the laughter calmed down, the five stared at each other.It was Kunzite who broke the silence.He stared at the general's uniform he was wearing.

"Well, I suggest we transform back.I don't think our families would understand our alter ego."

The other Earth generals agreed.The four young men returned back to their normal attire.It was Stephen who saw that Princess Serenity was still in her royal assemble.

"Princess, aren't you going to transform?"

Princess Serenity smiled impishly."As a matter of fact, I will."

In a flash of light, Princess Serenity turned back to Bunny.

The four boys were shocked.

"Bunny?!"

Bunny giggled."Of course, silly.Who else would have this unique hairstyle but me?"She gestured to the two balls with streamers flowing from it atop her head.

Ted shook his head."I should have guessed."

"True, you could have.But no one, not even you, would have known who I was since magic keeps people from recognizing me.And the same goes to all of you."

Bunny looked at her watch and frowned."If all of you wouldn't mind, I think we better go.It's past 6:30 already."

"Oh, God.Grandma would kill me now.Bye guys.See you tomorrow."With that, Eric ran toward home.

Ted sighed."I better go, too.Mom and Dad are probably worried right about now."He turned to the others."See ya."

The others followed suit.Bunny waved goodbye to Stephen, who was the last one to go.She stared after them and then turned her gaze to the darkening sky.The Earth Generals are back, Darien.Soon, I'll find the others.Then we'll be reunited again.

8888888888888888888888

Another chapter done.The story is going nicely, don't you think?Well, anyway, C & C are welcome.And to lessen the confusion, here are the names of the Moon Generals.

Ninx=Craig

Lode=Eagle

Garnet=Xavier

Cerulean=Drake

More to come.Ja ne.


End file.
